Just another one of Eren's stupid ideas
by Probably Soup
Summary: Eren tries to suggest the use of airplanes to Levi, who quickly shoots him down. Could lead to an all out war, I'm not sure yet. Rated K for Eren and Levi's potty mouths.
1. The idea

"No"

"Corpo-"

"No mean _no_, brat"

Eren hesitated, he opened his mouth to speak but Corporal Levi shot him a glare that made it snap back shut. _He_ didn't think the idea was as bad as Levi made it seem, but he was already starting to doubt himself under the Corporal's steely gaze. Levi could do that to people, make them feel tiny without even saying anything. He shuffled his feet on the shiny floor of his superior's office.

"But there was this book we had when I was a kid and it said that people used to have these big flying machines for transportation called airplanes and I thought if we could somehow make something like that, maybe we could get outside the walls and back safely."Eren said, his words were spilling out before he could stop them.

Levi pondered on what he said for a moment, his thoughtful silence only making Eren fidget, "Possession of those books are illegal", he finally replied.

"Uh..." _Uh-oh_ Eren thought. He'd slipped. Armin had told him a million times that that book needed to be kept a secret. _Dammit._

"Whatever, I don't care about your stupid book," _Phew!_

"_But_," he continued,"I've been dealing with you shitbrained trainees for years and that has got to be the stupidest things I've ever heard."

Levi leaned back in his chair and looked at Eren's baffled expression. Eren was clearly hurt, but he figured the little shit would get over it.

"Are you feeling ok, brat?" He continued after a moment, "Because your thinking is funny. Just because we've managed to use 3D maneuver gear to move through air, doesn't mean humans should start flying, we were never meant to actually fly, _flying_ is for the geese," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"But if we could just..." Eren struggled on, obviously not willing to give up so easily. Levi waited patiently for him to stop talking. _Poor shitty brat, __I'm embarrassed for him_, he thought, completely ignoring what Eren was trying to tell him.

"Or maybe we could use the gas to pow-"

"Yaeger," He interrupted,"Go to the medical center, you're delusional". Eren tried to protest but was silenced with another glare.  
"Unless of course I could inflict an injury to help... motivate you into going" He said, keeping his gaze steady with Eren's.

"Y-yes Corporal!" Eren said quickly, then spun around and hurried out of the office. Rivaille watched his retreating back before going to his papers and sighing heavily. _At this rate, that kid is going to end me before the titans get the chance._


	2. stolen tea

I figured I would just continue one of my drabbles because I'm desperately trying to procrastinate writing an essay, plus I thought I could write more with this one, at the risk of milking it and making it boring but eehhhhh.

* * *

Eren stood in the hallway outside his superior's office. _Goddammit! If he would just listen to me, I'm not being completely unreasonable!_ Levi had a damn stick up his ass. He hadn't even wanted to hear Eren out, even if his idea was possible and had potential. _Dipshit_.

Eren shook himself from his thoughts and started walking towards the health clinic. Even if his Corporal had just told him to go there for the sake of making a point, there was always the possibility that he would actually check and punish Eren if he didn't show up.

The nurse was a short, slightly aged lady with a kind heart, Eren had no idea how someone who was as old as she was had actually managed to survive that long in the recon corps.

"What's wrong, honey?" the nurse gave Eren a small smile.

"I got attacked by Lance Corporal Levi's wit," Eren replied jokingly,"His sharp tongue cut me."

The nurse giggled, "Oh aren't you funny, hon. But don't say that to his face or it'll inflate his ego," she looked around and continued, "I'm afraid the only medicine I can give you for that is a cup of tea."

"No, don't bother. I just wanted to drop in, in case he checks to make sure I came."

"Oh no, hon. I'm not busy, It's no trouble."

Eren found this hard to believe, considering this woman had to deal with soldiers whose bodies' were mangled and missing limbs. But he let the little old woman make him tea, then thanked her twice and headed out of the small clinic room, straight into Levi.

Of all the people Eren could smack into, it had to be Levi, where the hell was everyone else? He looked down to make sure his tea wasn't spilt, leading Levi's eyes to the cup in the process. In a split second, Levi had snatched the tea out of Eren's hands and was taking a tentative sip, "Thanks Eren", in which Eren hissed in response.

Levi's lips twitched smugly on his neutral face, "How kind of you to make me tea, this almost makes up for your embarrassingly shitty idea earlier. Keep it up."

_I'll show him_, thought Eren. This meant war. He flashed his best shit-eating grin at his superior, "You bet, Corporal!", then spun around and strutted away, plotting furiously.  
Levi sipped his stolen tea, rolling his eyes. _That shitty brat's planning something, fuck me._


	3. This means war

I'm really not sure exactly where I'm going with this story... so if you have suggestions or ideas just message me or something :)

* * *

Eren's back was starting to hurt from slouching.

He'd been hunched over Armin's book for what seemed like days. On the bright side, he felt like he was actually getting somewhere. Armin was right about knowledge being power.

He clumsily rolled off him bed and started to organize the notes he'd made. He wasn't even sure why he was going to all this trouble, why couldn't he have just let it drop?_ I have to redeem myself to him._ Lance Corporal Rivaille might be humanity's strongest, but like hell if Eren was going to be stepped on like a bug. Eren cared what Levi thought of him, and now he felt like he needed to prove himself.

Eren glanced down at his papers. _I'll show that fucker._ This time Eren wasn't just going to stumble into his office unprepared. He flushed with embarrassment at the memory. If only Levi would stop teasing him.

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted his thoughts. _When did Mikasa come in? She probably came to check up on me._

"Shut up," Eren blinked in suprise, "You were rambling to yourself, you didn't even notice when I came in."

"Not now, Mikasa, I'm busy"

"Is this about Levi? Let it drop, Eren. If you keep bugging him, he'll start to bug you back"

"He already is!" Eren huffed angrily.

"You're both so stubborn, I give up. But when this turns into a shitstorm, I am _not_ getting dragged in."

And with that she left Eren alone with his thoughts.

*Flashback*

"-And so then, he ignored my perfectly good idea and told to go to the clinic to get my head checked! And I'm clearly not sick, it was just to mock me! What a dick!"

"Eren, If you want to prove yourself to the Corporal, I can lend you my book and you can look through it and make notes. Always be educated about what you're arguing for," Armin suggested, "Maybe write a paper in between your training, that'll impress him!"

"Good idea Armin! But you should have seen the smug look he gave me when he stole my tea, that was crossing a line."

"Look Eren, I think you and Levi are going to blow this way out of proportion," said Mikasa, "Just be careful, and keep your ideals in mind."

Levi, who was ignoring what Hanji and Irwin were talking about and had overheard their conversation, decided to pick on Eren. _Gotta teach the kid not to gossip about their superiors._

"You should have seen how flustered the poor brat was, I don't know what crawled up his ass to make him suggest flying around in big metal birds," Levi said to Hanji and Irwin, loud enough for Eren to hear. He hoped Eren wouldn't turn around and see the confused looks on the faces of Levi's tablemates.

He glanced back a bit to catch Eren's reaction._ He's furious!_ He noticed with satisfaction.

_I can't believe he has the nerve to humiliate me again! And in front of everybod_y! Eren thought,_ This means war, Levi._

"Hey guys, is it just me or does the Corporal look shorter?" Eren said in a mock whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard by the whole dining hall.

The entire room fell silent. People gaped. Making fun of Levi's height was a major faux-pas, it would guarantee a bloody nose and maybe some missing teeth. Hushed murmurs of "He's suicidal!" and "Did he just say that?" circulated around the room. Eren shifted in his chair so he could look at the Corporal. Levi's back was still to him, he hesitated before slowly turning around, giving Eren a death glare that made him immediately regret his decision to screw with the Corporal. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither saying a word. The whole room seemed to be holding their breath. Eren felt like his nose would start bleeding from the look Levi was giving him.  
"Get a room!" called Jean, earning a smack from Mikasa._ It's already out of proportion_, she thought.

Finally, Levi spoke, "You're playing a dangerous game, Yaeger."


	4. Eren's comeback

It was finally ready. The paper to end all papers. _The most kick-ass essay to ever exist!_ thought Eren. He stood up and gathered his bundle of papers, stapling the package neatly at the corner. He knew the Corporal had particular hatred for disorder.

He looked around the room for his jacket, but it was nearly impossible to find under the clusterfuck that had become of his room. Levi would never have to know how much excessive planning Eren had gone through to put together his essay. After finally locating the jacket under his studying, Eren rushed out the door. Although the writing of the essay had been a pain in his ass, Eren now felt completely confident as he strutted towards his superiors office._ I'm so ready to Levi what I'm worth. And who knows, maybe he'll even take my idea into consideration._

(A/N: switch to Levi's POV)

_SMACK!_

Levi's gaze was drawn away from the report he'd been reading and up to the stack of papers that had just been rudely dumped on his desk. Standing in front of him was none other than the shitty brat himself. Said shitty brat, Levi observed, had apparently strutted into his office and whipped the mysterious stack of papers at him in a display of overconfidence._ Hm_, thought Levi,_ Smug bastard._ What could possibly make Yeager so pleased with himself?

"Oi. What's this, brat?"

Eren gave him a look like it should be obvious.

It wasn't. Quite frankly, Levi couldn't give less of a shit.

"It's an essay," Eren replied, "Arguing for the use of airplanes."

_Oh_, thought Levi, _This again_. He'd hoped that the kid would just let it drop, because there was no way Levi was going to let him win this battle. Eren was playing with fire, in a way.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?"

Eren's face fell.

"Well... Um..." he stammered, "read it?"

Eren had obviously expected him to be impressed or something. Well, he was, maybe, a tiny bit. Eren had a fierce determination that Levi admired. But Levi wasn't going to tell him this, or even show it on his face.

The tension in the room escalated. At this point, Levi just wanted Eren to leave, but the goddamn brat was being a resilient little shit.

"What made you think that I'll read any random piece of shit essay you throw at me? I'm a busy man, Eren."

"But, sir..." Eren had resorted to giving Levi puppy eyes. _He can't possibly think that shit will work on me_, thought Levi, bewildered that Eren would even try such a thing, _I'm a grown man._

Eren's bottom lip pouted a bit.

It was adorable.

_FUCK!_

"Fine!," Levi growled, "I'll read your shitty essay."

Eren's face lit up with a badly concealed grin, "Thank you, Corporal!"

"Whatever," said Levi. He was done with this kid. He just wanted to move on with his day.

"Just get the hell out of my office."

And with that, Eren was gone.

Levi looked down at the stack of papers on his desk. They were neat, he noticed. He picked it up and flipped through it cautiously. There was the essay itself, along with jot-notes, a pros and cons section, and a graph of some sort. _Jesus_, he thought, _How much effort did Yeager put into this?_

He glanced at his watch. He could use a break. He leaned back in his chair and started reading.


End file.
